


Getting Lost Somewhere

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: He was getting so tired, but he had to find Annabeth. Annabeth. That’s all that mattered. Finding Annabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751476
Kudos: 3





	Getting Lost Somewhere

Percy looked around, not able to see Annabeth anywhere. Everything was unfamiliar and he didn’t know what to do or where he was. He wanted to yell for her, to scream her name, but he couldn’t find it in himself.

He was getting so tired, but he had to find Annabeth. Annabeth. That’s all that mattered. Finding Annabeth.

He pushed on, not knowing where he was going or how he was going to find her, but he was determined. He searched and searched for what seemed like hours, days, weeks, but Annabeth was nowhere in sight.

He was so exhausted, but...but he had to keep going. He had to find her, had to find Annabeth. Eyes stared at him but he paid them no mind. He had only one goal.

He could feel the eyes boring into him, maybe wondering, “How strange, a great hero, a demigod,  _ here _ .” But Percy didn’t care what they were thinking, he just had to find her. He was desperate. He was hungry. Everything in him wanted to scream but he couldn’t. And then, finally, he caught sight of a blond ponytail out of the corner of his eye.

“Annabeth!” he shouted, breaking into a run. “Annabeth!”

He was running out of breath, he was so tired, but he had to get to her. She turned.

“Percy!”

He almost collided with her, but managed a tight embrace without causing her to fall backwards. “Annabeth,” he breathed, “Wise Girl, don’t ever do that to me again. Please don't ever do that to me.”

Annabeth pushed away slightly to look at him, an annoyed look on her face. “Oh my  _ God _ Percy, you were the one who dragged me into Toys R Us and then wandered away!”


End file.
